Schizophrenia-prone individuals are at high risk both for brief episodes of psychosis and for schizophrenia. We have developed true-false scales for schizophrenia-proneness. These scales include Anhedonia (reduced capacity for pleasure), Perceptual Aberration, Superego Deficiency, Extreme Ambivalence, extremely low self-esteem, extreme dependency, lack of self control and interpersonal aversiveness. We will use the Taylor scale for anxiety. Validational criteria of the scales are poor adjustment, the report of brief schizophrenic-like episodes, deterioration of adjustment and an increase in schizophrenic-like symptoms over a two-year period, and poor performance on several measures which are thought to measure defects of schizophrenics and/or the schizophrenia-prone.